The sad tale of Helena Ravenclaw
by bananarama.xox
Summary: Helena has always been out shone by her mother and now she has resulted to drastic measures, stealing her mothers diadem she runs away from her home to try to find her way in the world while also trying to make shure that her mother doesn't find her...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- It's not my story it's J.K Rowlings I'm just altering it!!!!**

**hope you enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Helena Ravenclaw was always outshone by her mother, who was not only one of the four founders of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry but was also one of the smartest witches of the age. Helena while smart and moderately pretty would never be able to compete with such beauty and wisdom as her mother.

It was along these lines that Helena was thinking when she made the drastic decision that would change both of their lives forever. Helena Ravenclaw was going to prove her worth to the world but to do that she needed her mother's diadem. She shivered at the thought- that diadem was a part of her mother she almost couldn't believe that she even contemplated what she was going to do, knowing it would destroy her mother to do so… Almost.

Helena crept silently through the many winding corridors heading for her mother's chambers, situated in the west tower, the furthest away point of the house from her own room._She can't get far enough away from me. She'll be glad that I'm gone._ Helena kept telling herself trying and failing to rid the guilty knot that was developing in the pit of her stomach.

As Helena neared the west tower she attempted to mask the sound her feet made on the cold stone floor, but as the noise made by her feet became less the noise of her breath became more apparent and the more she tried to mask it the louder it became. Nerves wound their way round her chest like a boa constricter, restricting her breathing as she climbed the many steps to her mother's room. The paintings around her kept muttering and pointing at her as she crept by and she was thankful when finally the darkness swallowed her, shielding her from their penetrating stares.

_Not far now, nearly their. _She panted, breathing in short gasps as the tightness in her chest increased. She finally reached the top of the steps and saw the door; it appeared to be glaring at her like it knew what she was about to do. None of the oxygen she was taking in didn't seemed to be reaching her lungs; dizziness took over her mind, she staggered over to the nearest wall and slid down it placing her head between her legs and taking deep shuddering breaths.

_Just turn back, it's a stupid idea and it wont work._ Coaxed a voice in her head. _You don't really want to leave do you?_ "I've got to!" She said out loud. "I haven't got this far to turn back now, that would be cowardly!" With that Helena stood up and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. She stood in the door way and looked tentatively around, she hadn't been inside since she was about seven and now at eighteen she was a lot more cautious. She finally spotted the small, jewl encrusted box on her mothers dressing table. Helena whipped out her wand and silently muttered a small incantation to see if there were any spells that would prevent her from taking the diadem, there were none. Helena breathed a sigh of relief then immediately clapped her hand to her mouth in dismay and peered over at the lump on the large four poster bed at the far end of the room. The lump stirred, Helena tensed picturing various horrible incidents in her mind, the lump turned over to face the other way and a very loud snore erupted from it. Helena relaxed, pleased to see that even the great Rowena Ravenclaw snores in her sleep, and tip toed over to the dressing table. She opened it wearily and the diadem twinkled at her from its depths. She snapped it shut and looked around at the chambers hesitantly before placing it in her bag with the rest of her belongings. She slunk out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

* * *

**AAAAARRRRRGGGGG!!!! that chapter looks so much shorter here then it did before!!!! **

**Sorry I'll try to make the next one longer!**

**If you enjoyed this chapter please review it makes me hApPy!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Relief swept over Helena as she finally burst through the heavy front doors. She gulped in the fresh early morning air, feeling her lungs expands the tightness in her chest disappeared. She hurried down the stone steps, the realisation of her victory dawning on her, she pushed it down, she wasn't free, not yet.

Helena stopped as she looked out at the huge grounds surrounding the castle: Mountains, lakes and forests covered the land that stood between her and freedom. She looked longingly at the road leading out of the grounds now thoroughly regretting her earlier decision to go cross country so that they would be unable to find reach her on horseback. An unpleasant image of a cloaked horseman dragging her back down the road entered her mind. Shivering Helena hurriedly dismissed the image before turning and scampering towards the nearest forest, suddenly desperate to get under the cover of the trees.

Only when she was sure that no one would be able to see her from the castle did Helena finally slow to a walk. Uneasiness stole over her as the moonlight was cut off by the towering mass of trees that surrounded her. Helena shuddered, her features contorted with fright, she had never liked these forests even in daylight. Now in the dark they were even more eerie; the ancient trees creaked, laughing at her as she picked her way nervously between them; the light breeze was now a ferocious monster howling through the forest; Shadows crept up on her whispering to each other, their long fingers reaching out to grab her… A bird cawed on the branch of a nearby tree, Helena let out an unearthly shriek, tumbling over a dead stump and landing in a heap on the forest floor. Tears trickled down the face of Helena Ravenclaw, as she lay curled up in a ball on the pine-covered ground. Helplessness engulfed her causing the tears to flow relentlessly down her rosy cheeks. Soon her dishevelled body racked with sobs, raindrops joined her tears and Helena huddled up closer hugging her bag to her as the rain slowly soaked her tiny form. It was only when the first streak of daylight illuminated the forest around her that Helena finally looked up. Her face was streaked with mud and tears and her long dark hair lay in rat's tails around her shoulders. Realisation hit her like a punch in the face, it was morning and they would wake up soon and see that she and the diadem were gone! She turned on her heals and fled through the trees, her fears forgotten in her desperation to put as much ground between herself and the castle as possible.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A scream escaped the rouge lips of Rowena Ravenclaw as she opened the jewel-encrusted box, which usually held her tiara and found it empty. She stood speechlessly staring at the empty box in dismay, unable to tear her large, blue eyes from the velvet lining on which the diadem usually lay. A loud crack echoed around her chambers and Rowena whipped round clutching the empty box to her. Zinky, her personal house elf was standing in the middle of the room looking frightened.

" Miss, is everything alright miss?" She squeaked her round nose quivering with fright as she peered around the room, obviously scared as to what she might find there. Helena just stood staring at her unable to say anything to a sure the little elf. Finally the elf's eyes came to the box still clutched to Rowena's chest.

"Mistress where is your diadem? Inquired the elf her blue eyes wide as she stared up at Rowena.

"It has been stolen Zinky." She managed to choke out, watching as the house elf's expression turned from curiosity to alarm. Then the door to the chambers burst open and in flew plump woman who was Helena's nanny. She scanned the room desperately until she spotted Rowena and rushed over to her, her kindly features distorted with distress as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm fine." Rowena cut across her managing a small smile to reassure the nanny and was surprised when no relief rearranged her worried expression.

"No, it's not that," Said the nanny, her voice shaking, "It's Helena, she's gone!"

Rowena gasped at this devastating news, dropping the box as both hands flew to her mouth. The box emanated a large crack as it smashed at their feet but neither Rowena or the nanny seemed to notice, they were both staring wordlessly at each other the nanny's expression of shock now mirrored on her mistress. Only Zinky seemed to have acknowledged the box as she let out a small gasped before hurrying forward to scoop the broken fragments of marble into the dustpan that had appeared in her hand.

" What should I do with this miss? She said, breaking the silence while gesturing to the dustpan full of marble and multicoloured gems.

Rowena averted her eyes from the nanny's and looked down at the elf as though only just remembering she was there. Then she pointed her wand at the smashed box, which instantly repaired itself.

"What should I do?" Whispered the nanny, once more obtaining her attention.

"Go to the guard and get them to start a search then call for the Barron and bring him to me." She said authority ringing in her voice for the first time since this morning. The nanny nodded quickly then ran from the room.

Rowena fell into the nearest chair, her head in her hands trembling slightly so that her raven black curls quivered as they hid her face from view. She didn't need her diadem to put two and two together, but why would she do it? Rowena could think of many reasons as to why her daughter would want to run away with her diadem, she just didn't want to accept them. She turned to the elf at her feet.

"Zinky I don't want you to tell anyone about the diadem, ok, just keep it between me and you please." Zinky nodded her big ears flapping wildly.

"Anything thing else miss?"

"No I'm fine, you can go now." And the elf vanished with a loud crack, leaving Helena alone with her thoughts.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The sun showered Helena with light as she emerged from the forest. Helena felt the feeling of impounding doom leave her as she shook the shadows of the forest off her back and happiness took it's place. She span round and round, the sun dancing and sparkling on her glossy black hair. A smile lit her lips, she felt so happy she could sing. Laughing she skipped up to the lake just a head of her, she scooped up some of the crystal clear liquid and drank deeply, it had felt like days since she had last drank anything even though it was just mere hours since she had left castle. After drinking her fill she sat back catching a glimpse of her reflection in the water, it was covered in mud with tearstains cutting their path through the grime she lent forward again and bathed her face in the cool water, washing the tear stains and mud off her face. Standing up Helena dried her face on the skirt of her dress and squinted up at the mountain. It wouldn't take long to reach the top, looking back down the way she came Helena was amazed by how far up she was already, this raised her spirit immensely as she set out on her climb again.

Half an hour later Helena was exhausted reaching the top of the mountain was harder than she thought and she hadn't progressed much since her last stop. Collapsing on a nearby rock she retrieved the diadem from her bag leaned back admiring the way the sun reflected off it making tiny rainbows. She did what she had been longing to do for many years now and placed the tiara on top of her head, as she did so a feeling of power came over her but no brilliant ideas revealed themselves to her. Sighing she removed the diadem, taking this as a sign that the only way out of the grounds was to reach the top of the mountain. She placed the diadem back in her bag and started of on the tiring climb up. If she had looked down she might have seen a man on a horse approaching the lake that she had left a mere half hour before.

The climb up the hill was slower than before; Helena was tiring quickly this was worse given that she had not slept the night before. It felt like she was dragging a huge weight behind her which got bigger and bigger with every step that she took. To keep her moving her feet forward she had to keep telling herself that the top was only just one step away even though it wasn't. Only after many more footsteps did Helena finally reach the top of the mountain. Exhausted Helena shrank to her knees, gasping for breath. Her legs ached and she had a huge stitch but she was there, she had made it. Recollecting her breath Helena laid back and stared up at the brilliantly blue sky, unable to believe that she had made it, there was no way they would be able to reach her now.

"Hello Helena." Said a deep voice above her. Her eyes flew open to find her self staring up at the face which she had dreaded seeing most, The Barron. She sprang to her feet, realising that she must have fallen as sleep.

"Your mother is so worried." He said leering at her.

"Stay away from me." She hissed backing away, glaring at him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, see, I promised your mother I'd bring you home." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him so she could feel his breath hot on her face,

"And I keep my promises."

"Well it looks like you're going to have to break this one." She stated boldly, then a loud bang shook the mountainside and the Barron was blasted backwards landing with a thump on the hard ground. Helena spared him one last glare before turning on the spot and vanishing with a loud pop.


End file.
